Electrical power connectors include a connector housing and a plurality of electrical conductors that are supported by the housing and are configured to receive electrical power from a first electrical component, and deliver the electrical power to a second electrical component. When designing electrical power connectors, it is often desirable to increase the current carrying capacity of the electrical connector. One known method of increasing the current carrying capacity of the electrical connector is to add additional electrical conductors. However, space is often limited within a chassis. Accordingly, it is desirable to increase the current carrying capacity of the electrical conductors, thereby increasing the current carrying capacity of the electrical connector without having to increase the size of the electrical connector. It is appreciated, however, that increasing levels of current produce additional heat. What is therefore desired is an electrical connector that carries high levels of electrical current while allowing for adequate heat dissipation.